Harry Potter and the Generations of Darkness
by Princess Moosang stealer
Summary: Somebody helps him at the age of eight years old. That was her goal. Not to teach him. Just to make a difference. Find out how this impacted Harry through his fifth and sixth years. Mentioned child abuse and neglect. HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the story. It is all JK Rowlings. The school that Harry goes to, I dont know if its an actual school or not but I don't own it. I don't live in England, I know nothing. I'm sitting on my very Australian couch, with the laptop on my lap writing a story. I own nothing!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Generations of Darkness**

**Want an Education?**

The first thought that came to his mind when he thought about his cousin was friends. He himself, had never had a single friend, but his cousin had many.

He didn't find it fair that there was nobody there, ever.

Harry's parents had died seven years ago when he was only one.

His uncle and aunt had told him that they had dies in a car crash, but he wasn't as unintelligent as most eight year olds were. He knew that it was something else. He knew that when he did find out it was going to be a big shock.

He had never been to school before as his Aunt Petunia had told him that it was a waste of time and money. That he was never going to get anywhere in life.

Harry didn't know how to read or write and his Uncle Vernon had never gone to the trouble to teach him. Neither had Aunt Petunia.

He got up off his bed in the small cupboard underneath the stairs and went to go and cook breakfast for his cousin, Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

When he got into the kitchen, his Uncle turned around to see him.

"What took you so long, boy? Why isn't my breakfast in front of me?" His uncle said loudly.

"You didn't tell me to stop sleeping." Harry replied shyly, not knowing how to say the phrase, 'You didn't wake me up.' for he had only learnt to talk from listening to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Do I have to be your slave for everything? Now, get me a bacon, egg and sausage roll. Same goes for Petunia and Dudders,"

"Er...'k," Harry replied.

"Boy, use your proper English!" Uncle Vernon ordered.

"Yes," Harry replied, not knowing what he had said wrong.

"Boy! This bacon isn't cooked! Come here!" Uncle Vernon shouted, pointing at the floor in indication of where he wanted Harry to stand.

"U-uncle Vernon?" Harry said nervously.

Uncle Vernon lifted up his fist and slammed it hard into Harry's eye.

"Get out of here, and tomorrow my bacon will be cooked properly!" said Uncle Vernon threateningly.

Harry did as he was told and left.

* * *

Harry was sick of everything.

He was sick of having nobody there for him.

So he just walked. He didn't know where he was going but he wanted to get lost. Maybe then somebody would find him and steal him away from his mess.

Every time he did something wrong, his uncle hurt him. He wished they treated him the same way as they did Dudley.

Finally, he did not recognise the environment surrounding him. He was lost. He continued walking.

He imagined that his eye was swollen and black now. Well, he could see that his eye was swolen as it was sticking out of his head, interrupting his line of view.

He stopped walking.

What was the point in walking? Nobody was going to come and steal him. Harry knew that he'd have to go back to the Dursleys whether or not somebody found him. They would take him home.

And then the most incredible thing happened.

As he was just about to turn around and go home, a lady approached.

She was a very beautiful lady. She wore a baby blue singlet top and shorts that suited the hot whether.

Her hair was sandy brown and fell down in curls, shaping around her face as they went, to the middle of her back.

Her eyes were the most beautiful colour in the world. They were aqua with streaks of green in them.

Everything about her was perfect. She looked around twenty-five years old.

The lady stopped in front of him.

Harry looked at his feet shyly.

"Hey sweetie, do you need a lift home?" She asked him kindly.

"Umm. . .Ah. . .yeah, I dunno where I are," Harry replied in his bad English.

The lady knitted her eyebrows suspiciously.

Surely a boy this age would know that you don't use the word 'are' in that context.

* * *

Harry and the lady were sitting in the car, Harry very awkwardly.

They had introduced themselves to each other. The lady's name was Daisy Payton and she was a school teacher.

"So Harry," she was saying, "what school do you go to?"

"School? I didn't ever been to school," Harry replied, not thinking that his sintence sounded right, but not knowing how to change it.

"You haven't been to school?!" Daisy exclaimed.

"My uncle says that he can teach me to read good by himself and that he doesn't want me to get bullied." Harry said, covering up what his uncle had really said.

"Well, where do you live? I am going to have a talk to your uncle and where are your parents?" Daisy asked curiously, knowing that he had lied about what his uncle had said.

"I live on 4 Privet Drive, Surrey," Harry told her, not looking up from where his head had been the whole drive. Looking at his feet.

"A-and what happened to your parents?" Daisy pressed.

"They died when I was one," Harry stated dully.

"Oh, you poor boy. Is your uncle nice to you?" She asked.

"Yes, and same as my Aunt and cousin."

"How did you get that bruise on your eye?" Daisy asked.

"Well. . .I kinda ran into a pole," Harry said, still not looking up.

"Oh," She said, knowing that he was lying to her once again, "Here we are. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. I'm going to try and convince your uncle to enrol you at the school that I teach at, Okay?"

"Umm, I don't think he'll say yeah."

"He will. Don't worry." she said, reassuringly.

* * *

Daisy knocked on the door of Harry's family's home, waiting for it to be opened.

When the door finally opened, standing before the two of them was a giant man.

He had fat dangling from him in every place imaginable and at the sight of Harry, his face turned purple in anger.

"_I told you to get out! What are you doing back here?" _He Vernon growled gruffly, not even recognising that Daisy was standing right next to Harry.

Harry flinched back and wrapped himself around the back of Daisy's leg in protection.

Uncle Vernon then noticed Daisy.

"And who are you?" He demanded.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Dursley. I am Daisy Payten. I am a teacher at the local school. Have you heard of it? It's called Surrey Public School."

"Yes, I've heard of it. My son Dudley goes there." Uncle Vernon replied.

"Please, Mr. Vernon. Invite me into your living room and we can discuss the matters of Harrys education. I have a very important question to ask you." Daisy suggested.

* * *

"So. So! You are asking me to pay money for him to go to the same school as Dudley? And me to pay for it?!" Uncle Vernon .

"Well, yes, but if you have a financial problem, the school can pay for his enrolment." Daisy offered kindly.

"We do not have a financial problem!"

"Well, what is your decision? Will you let Harry get and education? Or not?" Daisy asked.

"Will that mean that he'll be gone during the day?" He asked meanly.

"Umm. . .Yes, it means exactly that," she said, astounded that a boy like Harry had to grow up in such a horrible environment.

"Fine, he can go and learn at your school," said Uncle Vernon giving in.

Line

Two weeks had passed and it was Harry's first day of school. He was extremely nervous.

He had left home, hoping that the had free food at school, for Uncle Vernon didn't let him take a single crumb of food.

He walked to school, not allowed to have a lift like Dudley got from Aunt Petunia.

It was a twenty minute walk and he knew he was going to arrive late to his first day of school.

Line

Daisy was excited for this day.

Harry was coming!

Poor, sweet, selfless Harry was coming. And he couldn't even read, let alone talk properly.

Deep down, Daisy knew that he was abused by his uncle, but she didn't want to believe a word of it.

She wanted to make a difference.

She knew the difference wouldn't be big but maybe, it would be the first time ever that anyone had ever been nice to him.

But as she sat down at her desk looking at her Year 3 students, she noticed that Harry Potter was not there.

She started to read the role.

"Aaron?" She called.

"Here!"

"Caitlyn?"

"Here!"

"Danny?"

"Here!"

"Felix?"

"He's away today, Miss," said Sam, the troublemaker.

She marked Felix as away.

"Georgia?"

"Present."

"Grace?"

"Here."

And then:

"Harry Potter is our new student. Has anyone seen him?" Daisy asked.

There was a chorus of 'No Miss'

* * *

Ten minutes later, the class was in Grammer sessions, where they split up into groups and read books.

Harry opened the door and walked into his new classroom, looking around nervously.

"Hello Harry," Daisy said.

"H-hi," Harry replied shyly, "S-sorry I'm late. I had to walked to school."

"That's okay, darling. Just next time leave a little earlier."

"'K" Harry said quietly, "Thank you Daisy."

"For what?" She asked.

Harry shrugged.

* * *

At recess Harry sat alone on the silver seats by himself.

He just sat by himself, with his elbows on his knees, hands holding his face.

Daisy saw him and came and sat next to him.

"Don't you have any recess, Harry?" Asked Daisy.

Harry shook his head.

"Would you like me to buy you some?"

Harry shook his head.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged.

"What's that on your arm?"

Harry hid his arm with his shirt.

"No, Harry show me."

Harry showed his arm. On it was a bigh, yellowing bruise.

"How did you get that?"

"When I was about to got in the car for the way to school, it got slammed," Harry said quietly.

"But you said that you walked," Daisy argued.

"I did but I was gunna have a lift and then I did naughty stuff so my Uncle slammed the door on my arm and stuff, and then I hads to go 'n walk."

* * *

Days went on where Harry was in Daisys class. Days turned into months and Harry's English never improved. Old habits stuck.

He didn't make any effort in class because it was all too hard for him.

He still couldn't read. It was near the end of the year.

Next year Harry wouldn't be in Daisy's class.

Harry always had bad injuries. One day it was a cut on his head. The next, a broken arm.

All his injuries seemed to go away over night though.

Daisy thought it was the most peculiar thing.

But it was Harry.

These things happened to Harry.

* * *

Daisy was sitting in a teachers meeting with the principal.

"Daisy, there is a student in your class who has failed every test. Maybe your method of teaching is a bad one," Mr Froot, the principal said.

"Mark, that is Harry. I am under belief that he is abused at home. At one stage I called the child protection Centre and they investigated the environment. His Uncle and Aunt were overly friendly and made a good impression on the Child Protection Centre. They reported that there was no sign of mistreatment in the house that Harry Potter lives in. But, Mark, I know better. I've seen how Harry's uncle treats him. For the first eight years of Harry's life he had no education because his uncle told him that he would never learn anything anyway so it was a waste of money, and for that Harry can't read, he can't write and he can't even talk in proper English. He has given up learning because it is too hard and took him to a doctor and he was diagnosed with ADD, the concentration problem. When he gets to High School he won't know anything. But, Mark, my point is that: On Harry's first day, I made myself a goal. My goal was to make a difference in Harry's life. Not to teach him. Just to make a difference. I knew he was too old to catch up on anything. But I _know_ that I've made a differnce, I can see it in his eyes. Those big green eyes. I saw the ghost of a smile on his face the other day. The first time I've ever seen him smile. He came up to me with a picture and he said, "Daisy, I drawed you a picture," in his bad English and I told him that I loved it and I stuck it up on the wall and he had the tiniest smile on his face. I made a difference, Mark, it's the biggest sense of satisfaction I have ever felt in my life," Daisy concluded, out of breath.

Mark nodded, touched by the love she had placed in this boy who had never felt and ounce of love before in his entire lifeless life.

* * *

It was the end of the year, the last day of school, and it was nearly Christmas time.

Harry looked extremely sad when he approached Daisy.

"Daisy. I'm not coming back next year," Harry said sadly.

"Why?" Daisy said, dumbfounded.

"I'm gunna go somewhere far, far away and I'm not comin' back," Harry replied.

Daisy let a single tear out.

"But where are you going?!" she insisted.

"I-i can't say but I needa thank you. Thanks so much, Daisy. If I say goodbye, I'll prob'ly forget everything you taught me about anything. So I'm jus' gunna say, see you later, for now."

"See you later, Harry," Daisy cried.

Harry turned around to walk off but he stopped.

He turned around, and he ran back to her.

He stared at her for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her middle, giving and receiving the first hug he had ever had.

She bant down and cried into his hair, looking into those giant emerald eyes for the last time and taking in the redness of his lightning bolt scar.

"See you Harry, good luck," she said blowing a kiss and planting it on his forehead.

* * *

Hey, please review.

The next chapter might not be up for another week or so cause I have yearlys coming up but pleeease review. I love you if you review. ;)

Next chapter Harry's not eight years old anymore. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything at all.

* * *

**The thing about Harry**

Hey, thanks for the reviews.

Sorry, it's taking me a while to upload this chapter but this week I have my yearly exams and stuff.

Please review.

* * *

Nearly seven years later, a fourteen year old Harry Potter sat with his girlfriend on one of the lonely streets of England.

He ran away from his Aunt, Uncle and cousin when he was eight years old and had been living on the street ever since.

Many things had happened since that day that he ran away.

He had found a father figure on the streets.

His name was Callum. He was so good to Harry, and he lived in a house, but Callum had a family who took up all the space in the house so there was no room for any of the homeless kids that Callum took care of.

Each homeless child lived in a deserted alley a few blocks away from Callums house.

Callum visited every day and gave them food and occasionally clothing and let them shower at his house.

He wasn't that wealthy himself and had trouble feeding his own family, but he was there for them.

But the kids were naughty. They were complete ratbags because of the way that they had been brought up.

Harry lived with five other homeless children.

Georgia, who he had gotten close to and was now going out with him.

Benji, who was his best friend in the world. But he was seventeen, three years older than Harry.

Pippa, who was seven years old. She was like a younger sister to him.

Nick, who was thirteen.

And finally, Alex who was fourteen.

Each one of them had a job in crime. Otherwise, they would not survive that well.

Georgia distracted the person while Alex stole from them.

Alex was a pick – pocket.

Pippa jumped in front of cars that were bound to stop for her and played dead. When the members had gotten out of the car, Benji got into the cars and drove off and when no one was watching, Pippa ran away.

Nick sold stolen goods. When Alex returned the stolen good to the group of homeless kids, Nick would go to other criminals and sell the items.

And then there was Harry. The most criminal of them all.

He was different to the others. He seemed to have raw power on the end of his fingernails and everybody knew not to make him angry, because when that happened, someone got hurt. And it wasn't him.

But he couldn't control it.

When he got angry, it got windy and dark and things happened to the other peron without him meaning for it to.

Sometimes they fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

Sometimes, they couldn't talk for a few days.

It varied, it was just a risk of being friends with Harry Potter.

But when a threat was coming, he would attack the threat.

He had killed before, and he was used to it.

People who met him talked about how he couldn't possibly have a heart, for he was a horrible child.

But those who knew him, knew that he was loving and caring, strong and fiery, and firm when he needed to be.

He new of magic, but the others did not.

He used his magic to make fake money that most muggles didn't realise was fake.

When they did realise that the money was fake, Harry would run as fast as he can, away from the muggles. He was never tracked down, because he used a non – tracking charm, and he was the fastest runner of the group.

How had he found out about magic?

Callum had told him. His family was a wizarding family.

But Harry had removed the spell from his body so the magical school could not track him down.

Callum had told him that they were still looking for him.

* * *

It was the time of day that Callum came to visit.

Today he bought a quarter of a loaf of bread and a jar of nutella.

* * *

Callum knew he had to do it but he didn't have the heart to.

Georgia was sick and she wasn't going to live another day.

It didn't appear that she was sick but she knew and he knew that Georgia wasn't going to make it through the night.

Callum looked around him. He had just bought the kids a quarter of a loaf of bred and some nutella.

His eyes saught Harry.

Poor Harry, he didn't even know that his girlfriend was going to die tonight.

He looked at the troubled youth, who had never learnt to read or write but, at least, over the years had learnt to talk properly.

The boy in front of him had haunted eyes, having seen too much death and having created too much death to look happy.

He had messy black hair and a nice tan.

Harry's eyes were big, round and emerald.

"Callum, tell me what you're hiding from me," Harry said, detecting that something was troubling Callum.

"Harry. . .come with me, I'll talk in private," Callum responded sadly.

He led Harry to a private spot nearby the alley they lived in.

"Georgia's very sick. She's been sick for a very long time," Callum said quietly.

Callum had sandy hair and wore an earring. His eyes were the lightest of blues.

"What do you mean by she's sick?" Harry asked quickly.

"Harry . . . she's not going to make it through the night and she knows it."

Harry looked horror struck.

He ran back to the rest of the group and walked over to Georgia.

"What the hell! Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Harry shouted at her.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Harry. You've got too much of that already," Georgia said soothingly.

"No! No! This can't be happening!" Harry shouted angrily.

The sky got darker, and the wind started to howl.

Georgia winced.

"Harry, control it! You're going to hurt me if you don't cut it out!" She warned.

Harry turned and ran onto the street. He didn't get into site of any other cars but he held out his hands.

He let all the power rush through his body and out of his fingertips and onto the road.

About ten cars blew up and the passengers were killed.

He had to stop this madness!

He needed to control this.

Georgia was not going to be around much longer.

He made the decision.

He was going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizadry.

It was summer holidays there right now so he can start at the beginning of the year.

His anger was gone. He had let it all go.

He ran back to the group and sat beside Georgia who was laying down.

"Georgia, what's wrong with you?" he asked sadly in a resigned and sad tone.

"I think I have a type of cancer," she replied.

Harry frowned.

* * *

That night, all night, Harry sat besides Georgia and watched her gasp and cough.

That night destroyed him.

He watched her die, with nothing that he could do.

He sat stroking her forehead until she was gone.

* * *

It was the first of September and Callum drove Harry to Kings Cross Station.

Harry was now fifteen years old.

He appeared at the station with his baggy jeans, and over long T-shirt with his silver peace necklace that Alex stole from someone.

Callum dropped him off and Harry walked through the station looking for Platform Nine and three quarters.

He followed some people who were wearing funny muggle clothes guessing that they were magical.

Each of them had red hair and with them was a girl with bushy brown hair.

The youngest looking red head was a very pretty girl, who looked about one year younger than Harry.

He approached the family. He spotted twins in the family. The must have been two years older than him.

He watched the family as they casually walked through the wall.

They all looked so innocent.

The youngest redhead, who was absolutely beautiful, spotted him and studied his face.

She met his eyes and suddenly looked away in fear.

Maybe it was the muddy, dirty clothes he wore.

Or maybe it was his haunted eyes that were filled with pain and death.

But she hurried through the wall and Harry followed.

* * *

Harry sat on the train in a compartment by himself.

He had been there for ten minutes and the train had been traveling for five.

He was glad that nobody had come to sit with him. He preferred to be alone.

He was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only to learn how to control his magic.

He wasn't on the dark side with the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, but he wasn't on the light side, for Dumbledore had caused him a lot of pain, and so had the wizarding world.

A boy appeared at the door and opened the door.

He was tall and had oily, blond hair and behind him stood a group of very large boys and one girl.

He looked at Harry.

"Can we sit down?" he asked.

The boy looked stuck up.

"No," Harry said flatly.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"Because, I don't want to sit with you," Harry said.

"Why?" the boy asked again.

"Because I-do-not-want-to-sit-with-you!"

"Fine," the boy fumed.

He and his gang stormed out, furious.

The beautiful redhead, the brother that was Harry's age and the bushy haired girl appeared at the door of the compartment.

"What did you say to him? He was furious1!" the boy exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Harry answered rudely.

The boy's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I'm Ron Weasley. This is my sister Ginny," he said pointing at the younger redhead, "and this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger."

Girlfriend. Georgia. Death.

"Awwww. . .how sweet," he said sarcastically, "Now get out, please."

The three of them looked upset.

They left and Harry was alone once again.

* * *

McGonagall entered the compartment.

She didn't recognise Harry for his hair hung over his forehead, covering his lightning bolt scar.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Are you the new student?" she asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"You'll see," Harry replied shortly.

McGonagall looked surprised.

"Okay, well, we're nearly at Hogwarts, please get changed into your robes," she said.

She turned to walk away when:

"No," was the quiet response she got.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no. I don't own a pair of robes," Harry said.

"Why did you not buy a pair?"

"Pfft. . .you think I have enough money to buy _robes_?" Harry asked, "I don't have enough money to feed myself, that's why I came here!"

"What's your name?" McGonagall demanded.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said simply.

McGonagall gasped.

"Where have you been all these years? We've been searching for you for seven years!" she exclaimed.

"I've been down the road from London," Harry said with satisfaction. "Dumbledore's not very smart. Nor is anyone who tried to look for me. I was living in an alley near London! Nobody is that dull, besides the wizards! A tonne of muggles found me! But they're gone now."

"Where have they gone?" McGonagall whispered.

"Dead." said Harry quietly.

"How did they die?"

Harry stared out the window.

McGonagall knew the answer to her question. She just didn't want to believe it.

"Well, you come to the feast in your muggle attire then and I'll explain to the staff."

"Goodbye, professor." he dismissed her.

She was obviously intimidated by him.

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts, not nervous at all.

McGonagall had told him to wait with the first years and new comers until his name was called. When his name was called he would walk up to the stool and be sorted into his house.

The first years were being called.

"Chestnut Ackersbry," McGonagall called.

A small girl with blond pigtails bounced onto the stage nervously, sat on the stool and pulled the sorting hat over her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called.

The girl hopped down happily and ran to the Hufflepuff table.

The sorting went on, with kids being sorted into the houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Harry was smart enough to know that the hat was going to have trouble sorting him.

Harry was dark, brave, loyal and smart.

The qualities of each house.

Finally:

"Harry Potter."

The whole hall gasped, including Dumbledore.

Harry smirked.

This year would be a hard year for Dumbledore.

Harry walked up and sat on the stool. He put the hat on his head and felt life at the top of his head.

"Lower your occlumency shields, boy," the sorting hat said.

"No, why would I let you know all the things that I've done in this _life_ of mine when you'll just go and discuss it with Dumbledore?" Harry spat the name with disgust.

If he had stayed with his Aunt and Uncle, Harry would be either evil or dead by now.

But his loving teacher, Daisy, helped him overcome the darkness surrounding him.

But it taught him to be wary of the lightness as well.

"Fine," the hat continued, "SLYTHERIN!"

It yelled the house with satisfaction, knowing Harry had to go.

Harry smirked.

"Sorry, no."

He got up, placing the hat back on the stool and walking down to the Gryffindor table.

He sat next to the twins, who he thought he might get along with.

Each of the two of them put an arm around his shoulder.

"We're going to be good friends, mate. Look at the teachers faces," they said in unison.

Harry turned to look at the teachers.

Each of the teachers had the most dumbfounded look on their face.

Dumbledore even more so than the others.

* * *

Harry was shown to his dorm by the prefect with the bushy hair, Hermione.

He met all the boys in the fifth year dormitory and made it quite clear that he didn't like any of them.

He took all his gear, his bag of little stolen objects and walked up to the seventh year dorms.

He was welcomed with open arms by Fred Weasley, George Weasley (the twins) and the twins friend, Lee Jordan.

The only problem with coming to this school was that Harry did not know how to read or write. . .

* * *

Well? How'd you like it?

Pleeeeeeeease review! I love you if you review!

Tell what you think, criticism always welcome.

Thankssss!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks sooooo much for the reviews, love themmm.

* * *

**I would teach you**

It was Harry's first day of classes and he was on his way to the Dungeons for double potions with Snape.

Breakfast had been an interesting occasion.

When he thought back to it it was very funny.

* * *

_Harry walked down to the Great Hall, very hungry._

_He still did not wear robes but instead chose to dress in muggle street clothes._

_As Harry entered the hall, he received a lot of people pointing at him and whispering and staring._

_He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to his two new best friends, Fred and George._

"_Harry, my friend!" George exclaimed._

"_Harry, Harry, our dear friend," Fred continued on for George. "We need your help. You seem like the kinf of bloke who could pull something like this off."_

_George continued for Fred, "We need you to pull a prank on Dumbledore."_

_Harry smirked._

"_I'll do it. Can I do anything?" Harry asked._

"_Yeah, go right ahead, but do you wanna hear our idea?" George and Fred asked together._

_They bent in close and whispered the plan in his ear._

_Harry was excited. He started planning it all out in his mind._

"_That's an excellent idea, my friends," Harry said once they had finished, "But how about we add this to it. . ."_

_Ten minutes later the plan was set._

_Dumbledore had not come down to breakfast yet, and Harry couldn't wait until he did._

_And finally, Dumbledore was there, sitting at the staff table, facing the students._

_He stepped up to the announcer._

"_Goodmorning students, welcome to the first morning of this year at Hogwarts. Now before breakfast begins, I have a small announcement to make._

_This year this school is going to take a huge part in Quidditch, competeing in out of school competitions. This is for the second year and up. First years will have several more excursions to make up for it. And after breakfast, could Harry Potter please come to my office? Enjoy the feast." he finished._

_Harry smirked._

_He watched Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore was sitting on the middle chair of the staff table, about to reach for his fork._

_When his hamd was a centimetre away from the fork, the fork moved forward and out of his reach._

_He tried for it again._

_The fork moved back to his original place._

_He tried to summon it._

_Harry was trying to hold his laughter._

_The summoning charm caused the fork to fly up in the sky and around the Great Hall._

_As the fork zoomed over the other cutlery, the other cutlery stuck to it and eventually it was one great big ball of cutlery zooming around the hall over the children whos cutlery was no longer in front of them. The only people in the whole hall who had plates were Harry, Fred and George._

_The giant clump of metal flew up to the ceiling of the Great Hall and sat there, and the teachers would have a lot of trouble getting it all down._

_Harry, Fred and George were sitting there laughing very hard._

_Dumble stepped up to the podium and said, "Harry Potter, in my office, now! Everybody else, dismissed."_

_

* * *

_

Harry didn't go to Dumbledore's office as ordered, and here he was, outside the potions room.

He entered.

He walked in and looked around the room.

There were three cauldrons to a table, which meant three students.

He looked for a place to sit.

The only seat was next to a clumsy looking boy, who before, Harry heard that his name was Neville.

Harry went and sat next to the boy.

"Hello," Harry said, intimadating Neville.

"H-hi," Neville stuttered.

"Where's the teacher?" Harry asked rudely.

"U-Umm, I think he's getting the equipment out of the store room.

Harry didn't reply.

He saw Snape emerge with his arms full of a pile of books.

He started handing the books out until he got to Harry's desk.

Snape narrowed his eyes.

Harry narrowd his own eyes back.

He knew he wasn't going to have a fun relationship with this teacher.

But, afterall, he had only had a good relationship with a teacher in his whole life.

"You are supposed to be at the headmasters office, are you not?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I am." Harry said straight out.

"Why are you not there?" Snape asked.

"Because I dont want to talk to Dumbledore at the moment."

Snape raised one eyebrow and ocntinued handing the books out.

He walked back to the front of the class and sat at his desk.

"Turn to page five hundred and sixty seven in your text books," he ordered.

"Potter, because you refused to go to the headmasters office, you are going to be our first reader. Start from, The Dementor: A black soul."

"Pfft," Harry said.

"What is it Potter?"

"I can't read, you idiot."

"Do not call me an idiot, you insolent little brat!" Snape yelled.

"Don't call me an insolent little brat!" Harry shouted back.

"You're just like your father, Potter, and your going to end up the same way as your father. Dead!"

Harry stomped up to Snape's desk and positioned his face nearly nose to nose with Snape's.

He lowered his voice and talked in a menacing tone.

"You know, at least I'm not like my uncle. That is one thing that you would regret so bad!" he growled in Snape's face.

Snape looked dumbfounded and confused.

Harry turned away and stomped out of the classroom.

Harry skipped the rest of the days lessons.

He discovered three secret passageways and was now sitting in Honeydukes at Hogsmeade.

He was happily chewing on a red lolly when none other than Albus Dumbledore entered the shop.

He spotted Harry immediately and came and sat opposite Harry on the table.

Harry mustered up the dirtiest look he could give.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Why did you not come to my office this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't want to. Why would I?"

"I'm trying to make it better between the two of us," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Let me ask you something, _Dumbledore_. Do you think it's right for an older man to grab his lit cigarette and hold it onto a childs hand until it burns through th child's hand?" Harry asked.

"No, but what does this have to do with this conversation?"

Harry held up his hand and rotated it around.

In exactly the same place on each side of his right hand was a small red circle, that was clearly a scar from what he had just described.

"Listen up," Harry said leaning over the table, "If you hadn't placed me on my Aunt and Uncles doorstep when I was one year old, I would have been here at Hogwarts five years ago. The only reason I came this year was because I need to learn to control my magic. I didn't get one single ounce of love in my life until I was eight years old. I had love for a year, and then I realised that I couldn't live in the environment I lived in because it wasn't a healthy thing. I ran away and I lived on the street from when I was nine years old. I still can't read or write because I didn't attend school until I was eight. I didn't learn a single thing that year, except the fact that I deserved to be loved. And I don't anymore, because, thanks to you, I have done things more terrible than you can imagine. Right now, I could steal your watch that you are wearing and you wouldn't even notice that it wasn't off your wrist. I learnt some things off my 'family'. We were a very crimed filled family, and I was the worst. I killed every single person that found us. That was every family that walked through the alleyway we lived in to get their pizza. Every garbage man walking through to empty his garbage. Everybody. All your fault, you know."

"Harry, I am sorry about what you have been through and especially what you have done, but I do not regret the things you have been through, only the things you have done. I would have expected better than what you did do," Dumbledore said.

"You seriously never learn!" Harry shouted, slamming his fists on the table, people turning to look at him, "How could you not regret me nearky being killed by my uncle on several occasions?"

"The abuse from your uncle has taught you that you are not always right, and it has disciplined you. It has also made you a stronger-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY PERSON!" Harry shouted, "because I am less of a person than Lord Voldemort! You're even worse than I ever imagined you to be! Leave me alone, okay?"

And at that, Harry stormed out of the shop, back through the secret passage way.

* * *

The next day, Harry went to classes again.

Professor McGonagall was trying to get each member of the class to read aloud.

Harry didn't know what was wrong with all of these teachers and reading.

"Mr Potter, please continue reading from where Mr Weasley left off," McGonagall said.

Harry sighed.

"From the second paragraph?" He asked, stalling.

"Yes Potter."

"Umm. . .t-he formulla poteon fur t-he-"

Harry stopped reading.

He sighed.

"I can't read."

McGonagall obviously did not know what to say.

"Errhm. . .okay? Granger continue from where Mr Weasley left off. Potter, see me after class."

Harry sighed and put his head down on the desk.

He wasn't liking Hogwarts.

There were only two people in the whole school who wanted to be his friends.

The rest of the students were scared of him.

* * *

After class, Harry approached McGonagall's desk.

"Potter, we are going to have to arrange reading lessons. Tell me, if you don't know how to read are you able to write?" she asked.

"No."

"Well, there are only two people who I believe would be willing to teach you to read or write. Sirius Blach who was freed last year. He could teach you to read and the person who could teach you to write would be Molly Weasley," she said.

"Molly Weasley? Is that Fred and Georges mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes Potter."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"I will organise some sessions," McGonnagall told him.

* * *

Harry was sittting in the common room, staring at the fire.

He felt somebody sit next to him.

"Hello," said a girl's voice.

He turned and saw none other then Fred and George's sister, Ginny Weasley.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I am sitting on the couch," Harry said.

"I mean, what are you doing at Hogwarts? You don't fit in. All you do isintimidate people and pull pranks on the teachers. I overheard them talking. They don't know what to do with you, why are you here?" she asked.

"I have my reasons. One of them is, where I come from, I can't even afford to feed myself. A very nice man brings me clothes every six months or so and he brings a bit of food everyday. Not much thoug, because he can barely afford to feed his own family. I needed to get away from my life. It's not the type of life you'd like to get into," he said, thinking of Georgia.

Ginny looked horror struck.

"Umm. . .I'm Ginny," she said.

"I know," Harry responded, "What was the last bad thing that happened to you, Ginny?"

"Well, I got in a fight with my brother, Ron," she said, "What was the last bad thing that happened to you?"

Ginny made him feel like his teacher daisy did.

Harry felt that he could tell her anything.

"Umm. . .my girlfriend died and I killed thirty people on a street."

Ginny gasped.

"Why?"

"Well, I was very angry. When I get angry, my magic gets way to much and I can't take it any longer. I have to let it out in some form. Maybe I might start a thunderstorm. Myabe, I'll kill thirty people with the one spell," Harry said, looking down.

"So that's why you came here? To learn to control your magic?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but it's not happening."

"I know someone who could teach you," Ginny said.

"Really? Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"His name is Sirius Black."

"McGonagall mentioned him! She said he could teach me how to read!" Harry exclaimed.

"Y-You don't know how to read?" Ginny asked.

"No, what's the address that Sirius Black lives in?" Harry asked.

He needed to meet this man.

"He lives at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London," Ginny replied.

Harry raced up to his room and grabbed a handful of flu powder.

He put out the common room fire and stepped into the fireplace.

"Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." Harry said clearly.

Green flames licked up around him and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in an old, dusty house that looked as though it could have once belonged to Lord Voldemort himself.

A man approached him.

The man was rather tall and had longish brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Harry," Harry said, introducing himself, "Have you talked to McGonagall?"

"Not for awhile," said the man, "Harry, is it really you?"

"Ummm. . . yeah?" Harry replied.

"Don't you remember me, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Are you Sirius?" Harry asked, "McGonagall said that she would talk to you. . .have you spoken to her?"

"Not recently," Sirius said. "Harry, is it really you?"

"Umm. . .yes?" Harry said, confused.

"Do you remember me?" Sirius asked.

"N-no, am I supposed to?"

"Harry, your dad was my besr friend and I am your godfather."

Harry jaw dropped in shock.

Sirius laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"Come on in and sit down and we'll talk," Sirius said.

Harry followed him into the lounge room.

"Tell me about your life, Harry. I've missed out on so much!" Sirius said.

And Harry told Sirius his life story. Everything that had happened.

Harry had witnessed Voldemorts rebirth when the Death Eaters had finally found out where Harry and his 'family' were. He was captured and he had gone through a lot that night. A lot of people he had learnt to love died. Including Daisy Peyton. He missed her so much!

When Harry and Sirius didn't have anymore time to talk, Harry went back to the castle.

He walked through the common room and onto the couch where Ginny, Fred and George were sitting.

"Hey mate, how are you?" George asked.

Harry sighed.

"Im fine, I guess."

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"I just found out that I had a godfather."

"Really? What's his name?" George asked.

"Sirius Black," Harry said.

Fred, George and Ginny gasped simultaneously.

"How'd you find that out?" George asked.

"I barged into his house and asked him who he was," Harry said.

The others laughed.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Harry, getting up.

He walked up to the seventh year dormitories and fell straight to sleep on his soft bed.

* * *

Thankyou for reviewing!!

Lol, I have like 30 subscribers or something but I only have four reviews.

Please! I love you if you review! ;)

Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was nearly finished then I accidently deleted the whole story. :S

Not to worry. It's up now.

Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

Hey, thanks for the reviews. Love you all ;)

I love advice. Give me as much advice as possible. I need it. Lol.

And critisism is always welcome.

* * *

**I'm not nice enough. Seriously.**

Harry woke up in the middle of the night screaming.

He had just dreamed about the night of Voldemort's rebirth.

Harry had been through a lot in his life, but that night had been the worst.

Harry and his 'family' used to live in a small park not far from the shopping mall.

Harry remembered that night as though it had happened only one hour before.

* * *

_Thirteen year old Harry Potter was sleeping soundly next to Pippa in the park grandstand._

_Nobody was playing any sport or doing anything whatsoever in the park besides Harry's group, who were sleeping._

_Every night one of the kids would be on watch._

_Tonight it was Paul, who was only eleven years old._

_Paul was sitting quietly at the entrance to the grandstand when he saw some black figures swooping over the soccer field. _

_Paul got up and woke up Harry._

"_Harry," Paul whispered. "There's people here. I think you should reset the shield thing. It's getting weak."_

_Harry was up straight away. _

_He raced out onto the field thinking that he could take on these figures._

"_Harry, No!" He heard behind him as he ran._

_As he got closer to the firgures, he saw that they were wearing cloaks._

_Paul was rushing down the field after him._

"_Paul! Go back! Now!" Harry shouted, not turning around._

_Soon enough Paul was at his side._

"_Well, well, well," said a low, evil voice. "This is the all mighty Harry James Potter! Living in the grandstands of a soccer field."_

"_Harry? Harry!"_

_Harry turned to the source of the voice._

_Standing next to the tall, cloaked figure, who had long blond hair falling from the back of his mask, was a woman in normal, everyday clothes, with a dark bag over her head._

_The man pulled the bag off her head._

"_DAISY!" Harry shouted._

"_If you want her to live, come with us. Now!" said the man._

"_Don't go with them Harry!" shouted Paul._

"_Kill the spare!" said a croaky voice, from somewhere behind the man._

_Another man who looked like a rat, stepped forward._

_He was holding a bundle of robes covering what looked like a small baby._

"_Avada Kedavra!" the rat like man wheezed, pointing a stick at Paul._

_Green light flashed form the rat man's wand, hitting Paul directly in the center of his chest._

_Paul was dead before he hit the ground._

"_NO!" Harry screamed._

"_I repeat, boy! If you want the girl to live, come with us!" the blond haired man said._

"_Harry, don't go!" Daisy shouted._

_But how could he not?_

_She had been the best teacher he had ever had._

"_Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he said finally._

"_Good. Grab hold on this." said the blond man, holding out a coffee mug._

_Harry grabbed hold of it._

_The soccer field started to fade._

_He started feeling dizzy as it felt as though he was speeding around in circles._

_When his feet finally hit the ground, his knees buckled._

_He looked around._

_He was in a graveyard._

_He felt himself being pulled up and fastened to a huge gravestone._

_In front of him was a giant pot, big enough to hold a full sized human being._

_There was steam coming from the top of the cauldron, disappearing as it went too high into the sky._

_The rat man walked over to the cauldron and dropped the bundle into the cauldron._

_He walked over to the grave that Harry was held to with his stick pointing at the floor of the grave._

_The rat man started talking:_

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given. You will renew your son."_

_The grave underneath of Harry opened and a bone flew out. _

_The rat man directed the bone with his wand into the cauldron._

"_Flesh of the servant. . . willingly. . . sacrificed! You will revive your master!" the small man continued, trembling._

_Harry turned his face away as the man cut off his arm and watched into drop into the cauldron._

_The man approached Harry in pain._

"_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!"_

_Harry felt the knife pierce through the flesh in his arm. _

_The knife pierced his scin, like a butter knife would pierce through butter._

_Harry screamed._

_The lightning bolt scar on his forehead felt as though it was burning._

_He knew it was bleeding as he could feel the warm trickle of blood running down the side of his face._

_Good thing that when he was younger his uncle had got the optomitrist to fix his eyes so he would stop running into walls otherwise his glasses would have fallen off and he would have lost his site._

_Harry watched, screaming, as the cauldron in front of him caught fire._

_Smoke whipped up everywhere until it all stopped and went silent._

_All except for Harry's screaming._

_A figure emerged from the cauldron._

_Human. But nowhere near human._

_His skin was stretched across his body and it was a grey fish like colour._

_He was skinny as a skeleton._

_He or it turned to face Harry._

_The creature had bright red eyes, evil eyes._

_It's nose was just two slits and it bore a mouth with no lips._

"_Wormtail. . .cloak me and bring me my wand," Lord Voldemort said in a high, cold voice, staring at Harry the whole time._

_The rat man was called Wormtail. _

_Wormtail bought Voldemort his wand and swished his own so that the cloak formed around Voldemorts body._

_Harry screamed with pain as Voldemort edged closer and closer._

"_Well, well Harry. Pleasure to see you here. How old are you now? Thirteen. The only reason whatsoever that you evaded me that night twelve years ago, was because of your mothers sacrifice. Nothing to do with you. You have not the power that I do not possess, you are not stronger than me," Voldemort said._

"_I would never have been able to touch you before this night, but I am stronger now! I can touch you now!" Voldemort said, threateningly._

_He pounced forwards and pressed his thumb to Harry's scar._

_Harry's scar exploded in excuciable pain. Unbearable pain._

_When Voldemort finally lifted his thumb off Harry's forehead, Harry was left gasping for breath._

_Voldemort put his face close to Harry's and whispered:_

"_I forgot to intrduve myself, young Harry. I am Lord Voldemort and you will duel me now! Where's your wand?" Voldemort asked, getting louder every word._

"_I don't have one. I just want to let you know that you and your gang are the most cowardly bunch I've ever met!" Harry said. "Seriously, your little followers won't even show their ugly faces!"_

"_Potter, shut up now, or the girl dies!" Voldemort said._

_Harry had forgotten about Daisy._

"_My lord. I want to kill the boy!" one of Voldemorts followers shouted._

"_He is mine. If you are so greedy that you are going to demand the death of the boy be in your hands then death be to you! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, striking on eof his own followers down to the ground._

"_Voldemort, stop! Why not battle them? See who's stronger? I bet any one of them could beat you in a duel!" Harry shouted._

"_And down goes your teacher, Potter," Voldemort sneered, mockingly._

"_NO!" Harry shouted._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted._

_That was the night that Daisy Payton died. The perosn who had brightened Harry's life ever so slightly was gone forever._

"_Release him, Wormtail. It is time for a duel!" Voldemort ordered._

_Harry fell to the ground as the ropes holding him to the gravestone were cut._

"_First we bow, Harry. Come on, bow to death." Voldemort said._

_Harry courtsied teasingly._

_Voldemort sneered._

"_Crucio!"_

_Harry fell to the ground in horrible pain._

_It felt as though every part of his body was being cut by a knife._

_Ripped and slashed and ripped again._

_When the curse was removed, Harry got up and made himself invisble without a wand._

_He had always been able to do things like that._

_He ran through all the Death Eaters, looking for the coffee mug._

_He finally found it and grabbed hold of it._

_Harry felt the now familiar sensation of travelling this way and was so relieved when he saw his home around him._

_He had had landed right near where Paul was laying on the ground.  
_

_All his family were gathered around Paul._

"_Harry!" Pippa cried out in her high voice._

_Everybody turned._

_There was a chorus of "Harry's!" and everybody gathered around._

"_Everybody we have to find a new location to live, they know we're here. We have to leave. NOW!" Harry shouted at them._

_So they left. Right after they buried paul._

_The family travelled for days and days until they found this little alley and the man called Callum._

_Callum promised them food and protection and told Harry about wizards and witches._

_And finally, Harry felt the tiniest touch of happiness._

_

* * *

_

As Harry snapped back into reality, he realised how much he missed Paul and Daisy.

Soon enough Harry was back to sleep, and he didn't wake up until the morning.

He walked down in his pyjamas to the Gryffindor common room.

His pyjamas were a pair of boxer shorts and no shirt.

As Harry walked down through the common room every single girl in the room was staring at him.

He didn't care.

He just looked around until his eyes saught Ginny.

He didn't know why he felt like he did around her.

But it was a similar feeling to what he used to get when he was with Georgia.

Harry thought that he might be falling for Ginny.

He went and sat next to her.

She turned when he sat.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said calmly.

"Hey Ginny," he replied.

"McGonagall said that she had to cancel your lessons on how to write and control your magic," Ginny said.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know why. All she said was 'Tell Harry that I had to cancel his lessons.'"

"But I need the lessons. What about how to read? Has that been cancelled?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall said that that was the most important lesson. How to read. So she switched the reading lessons over to my mum to teach and Sirius isn't teaching you any. I don't think he can," Ginny said.

"But one of the only reasons I came to Hogwarts was because I needed to control my magic! She can't cancel those lessons!" Harry said loudly.

"Yes, but maybe it was Sirius that cancelled the lessons. Maybe he had to go somewhere or something," Ginny said.

Harry sighed.

"I don't like this school. What was the point in coming here anyway?" Harry asked resentfully.

"I thought you said you came here because you didn't have a good life where you came from," Ginny said.

"But, seriously. I shouldn't have come here. I've left all the people that I live with in a little alley with Callum, and deserted them all. This was such a coward way to get out of living the life I'm s'posed to be living!" Harry said.

"It's not a cowardly way. It's just a different way of living. Don't worry about it. At lest you know that the people that you live with will be safe and sound," she said.

"And what makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well, everybody is after you. If you're not with them, then nobody will know that you're there and no bad people will come after you," Ginny said.

Harry laughed bitterly.

"You know, Ginny, I feel so sorry for you, because you have such a good view on the world," he said.

Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, in the place that I live, there are a lot more bad people around. Wizards or not, they are all dangerous. Most people don't like kids that live out on the street, and when they see them, they are not happy. They can give the address of the sight that they saw the homeless kids to a special phone number and the authorities will come straight to that spot and either attack the kids or take them to a juvenile center. That is why I had to kill every muggle or wizard that spotted us," Harry said sadly, dropping his eyes to the ground.

Ginny didn't know what to say.

And before she could attempt to say anything, a first year approached the two of them and sat in the chair opposite.

Ginny looked at Harry awkwardly.

"Hello, Harry Potter," said the young boy, happily.

"And who are you?" Harry asked rudely.

"I'm Rodney Miller," said the boy, "Can I talk to you for a moment, Harry?"

"No."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "Of course he'll talk to you, Rodney."

"I will?" Harry sighed.

"Yes, you will," Ginny said forcefully.

"Apparently, yes I will," harry said.

Rodney smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go and get ready. Good luck with all these girls that are staring at you, Potter," Ginny said, cheekily.

"Thanks Weasley, I'm gunna need it," he said.

"And put some clothes on!" she said, smiling.

"You know you love it," Harry teased.

She left, smiling.

"What do you want?" Harry asked Rodney, rudely again.

"I need help. Please. You have to help me," the youth said.

"I won't help you unless I want to help you," Harry said. "What do you want?"

"Please, don't get mad at me, it's not my choice!" said Rodney carefully.

"What – is – it?" Harry said, annoyed.

The boy started trembling.

"My dad is a Death Eater and I don't know what to do. H'es always going places and when I'm talking to him, suddenly disappearing and holding his arm. I don't want to live with him, he's not a nice person," Rodney said dramatically.

"Rodney, do you really think that _I _am a nice person?" Harry asked.

"W-what?" he said.

"I said, Rodney, do you really think that I am a nice person? Do you really think that I will help you?" Harry asked in a resigned tone.

"Well. . .please, you have to, no one else is and you're Harry Potter!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Have you gone to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No, but I don't think he will help me, even if I did," Rodney said.

"Well, go to Dumbledore and if he doesn't help you than you can come back to me," Harry suggested.

"But why can't you help me?"

"I'm not nice enough. Seriously," Harry said, "What about your mum? What's she doing about it?"

"She supports it," Rodney muttered.

"Well, go to someone who can help you. I have problems worse than yours," Harry said.

Rodney walked away, very upset.

And for the first time in Harry's whole life, he felt bad for something that he had done.

_Great, Ginny's rubbing off on me, _he thought.

* * *

The first period that day was Transfiguration.

He was walking to the classroom when suddenly his scar exploded in horrible pain.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Harry screamed, as he dropped to the ground.

He saw and felt someone pick him up and carry him until he blacked out.

* * *

Sorry guys, cliff hanger, I know.

Tell me what you think.

Please review, I love you if you review = )

I need help with all the blank spots that I need to fill in.

I know there's quite a few.

Can anyone tell me some things I need to add, fill in and explain?

Next chapter up soon!

Thanksss!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!

I love you guys! = )

But I seriously need more.

I've got 53 Fanfiction emails and only 8 or them are reviewsss : (

If you guys give me more reviews, I'll write faster. ; )

I might even be able to fit two chapters in a night. Maybe.

* * *

**We really are trying**

Remus Lupin was sitting in his quarters, staring at the now sleeping boy on his couch.

What was Harry going to say when he woke up?

Remus had been walking around the castle, when he had seen his best friends son collapse, screaming.

He had a hunch of what had happened, and if Remus' hunch was correct, then these outbursts were going to happen more often.

But when Harry woke up, what was he going to do?

Harry had never even met Remus.

The good looking boy started to stir and mumble.

"Harry?" Remus said, attempting to wake the boy up.

Harry opened his eyes.

In front of him was a man with sandy brown hair.

He had scratches and scars all over his face and dark grey bags underneath of his eyes.

Harry jumped back.

Where was he? He didn't recognise his surroundings.

_If you wake up and you realise that you don't know where you are, you may be in in immediate danger, _Callum had once said to Harry.

Harry jumped off the couch and took a sword out of the sword collection on the wall.

He pointed it at Remus.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"I am Remus Lupin. I was one of your fathers best friends," Remus said.

Harry didn't know why he didn't trust this man.

But he didn't.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You're in my quarters at Hogwarts," Remus said. "I teach here, you have not seen me around because under certain circumstances, I have to stay put where I am, unless I am teaching a class."

And then Harry knew why he didn't trust this man.

His instinct told him.

"You're a werewolf?" Harry asked, lowering his guard.

"H-How did you know that? No one knows that besides myself and Dumbledore. And a few others who are deceased," Remus said.

"I would not trust Dumbledore with my secrets if I were you, but Dumbledore was not the one that told me. You bare obvious signs and symptoms of Lycanthropy," Harry said.

"Do you remember me, Harry?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry whispered. "I couldn't even remember Sirius."

"B-But how could you not? You used to go around everywhere yelling, 'Unc'e Pa'foo'. He was your favourite person besides your mum and your dad," Remus said.

"I was less than one year old. I've got too many memories of other things to have those little memroies waste my space," Harry said.

"So you don't want to remember anything?" Remus said.

"It's not that. But if I did remember it, I would be dwelling on the memories forever, wishing I had what I once did. So I think it's better that I don't have them," Harry said sadly.

"Oh," was Remus response.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked Remus, looking around.

"When you collapsed in the hallway, I took you here to find out what had happened."

"And did you find out what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, I believe, this is just a theory but I think this is what happened, I believe that Voldemort found the gateway to your mind and he got into your mind. He meddled with you so that you felt the pain that you did, and now there is an even stronger link than before, because Lord Voldemort knows where you are and he now knows where your mind is," Remus said.

"So now he can break into my mind whenevr he wants?" Harry asked bitterly.

"That's right, and you'll feel worse pain each time."

"But it wasn't only pain. . . I saw some things. Things that I regret, things I wish hadn't of happened, do you know why that could have been?" Harry asked.

Remus furrowed his brow.

"I could be wrong, but I think that Voldemort may have been searching around for bad memories to torture you, but as I said, I could be wrong."

Harry sighed.

"What subject do you teach?" Harry asked.

"I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts," Remus said.

"But I didn't have you yesterday when we were s'posed to," Harry stated.

"I've just got back from a full moon night," Remus said. "I had to call a substitute. How were they?"

"Ughhh, she was a cow," Harry said.

"Her name was Dwindle, or something?" Harry said.

"Really? You had her as a substitute?" Remus asked.

"Yes?" Harry said.

Remus laughed.

"She works for Fudge. What did she make you do?" Remus asked.

"Well, she made us read a book," said Harry looking down.

"Hey, look at me. Why'd you do that when you said that?" Remus inquired.

"'cause I don't know how to read," Harry said. "And Sirius was going to teach me but something came up and he had to cancel the lessons."

"I'll teach you," Remus suggested.

"It's Okay. It's too much trouble. You have to teach other people," Harry said sadly.

"I – will – teach – you!" Remus insisted.

"You really will?" Harry asked looking up in hope.

"Of course I will! I missed out on so much of you growing up when I could have done something about it that I owe you so much more than reading lessons!" Remus exclaimed.

"When can I have the first lesson?" Harry asked, excited that he might be able to finally read.

"Let's have a practice one now, okay?" Remus asked.

"Really?!" Harry asked, bouncing in excitement.

"Yeah," Remus said. "Come over here and sit down," Remus directed, pointing to the table and chairs.

Harry did as he was told.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the common room staring at the fire as he did every afternoon.

That day in Remus' reading lesson, he had learn lot of words.

Remus was also helping him to write so that Mrs Weasley didn't have to.

Harry could now read and write the words:

Cat

Dog

Koala

Duck

Dingo

Kangaroo

Emu

He had learnt it all in ten minutes.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been coming up to him and trying to make friends with him the whole time that Harry had been at Hogwarts.

He had pushed them away and ignored them.

The two of them looked cut every time Harry turned his back on them or walked away from them and it gave him a deep sense of satisfaction because they were constantly annoying him.

He was sitting there waiting for Ginny to arrive.

She always came to sit with him at night.

He really liked her.

He would tell her but he didn't think she felt the same way back.

He felt someone sit down next to him and he turned like he usually did.

It was Hermione Granger.

"Hello," she said to him.

"What do you want now?" Harry said flatly through gritted teeth.

"I want to talk to you," Hermione said.

"What about?" Harry asked.

"About the reason why you are not even trying to accept the attempts that me and Ron have been making to try and be your friend," Hermione said.

"So you want to know the reason," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Well, you're not going to hear the reason, are you?"

"If you tell me, we'll stop bothering you," Hermione tried to make a deal.

"Ooooo. . .Blackmail from the teachers pet! I never would have thought!" Harry said mockingly.

"I am not a teachers pet!" hermione exclaimed, offended.

"Suuuure, you aren't, Hermy, suuure you aren't," Harry teased.

"I am not a teachers pet and my name is _not _Hermy! It's Hermione!" she said loudly.

"If I were to join your little gang party thing, I would just be some third wheel thing because you and Weasley are going out," Harry said getting back to business.

"You wouldn't be a third wheel."

"Why do you want me to be your friend so much, anyway?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Hermione hesitated.

"Everybody is intimidated by you or afraid of you. I don't think you're like that. And I am not afraid of you," Hermione stated.

"That last comment was a mistake," Harry threatened.

"Why?" Hermione said.

"This is why," Harry said.

He pointed out the window to the hot weather outside.

The sun suddenly disappeared and the clouds rolled in.

Rain started to come down and soon enough it was pelting down, as if not enough rain could fall down in the amount of time it had.

Golf ball sized pieces of hail started smashing down into the ground and the kids who were outside were racing inside.

Lightning struck down frequently and there were constant growls of thunder.

Harry looked at her.

"Thunder and Lighting, very, very frightening," he smirked.

"Okay, stop it! Someones going to get hurt!" Hermione shouted over the roars of thunder and cracks of lightning.

Suddenly the dark, black clouds rolled away, back in the direction they came from.

"How would you like the weather to be, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Like it was before," Hermione said.

Harry did as told.

"Surely, there's a type of weather that you would like for it to be," Harry said.

"Well. . . I do _love _the snow," Hermione thought aloud.

Suddenly there was snow falling from the sky.

"I didn't mean for you to make it snow!" Hermione exclaimed, "What about all the students and teachers? One minute it's hot and sunny, the next it's heavily thunder storming and then the next minute, it's snowing!"

"So?" Harry asked in satisfaction.

"Ughhh, I give up. Don't be friends with Ron and me then. Just have no friends besides a few seventh years who are leaving next year and a fourteen year old girl!" Hermione sighed.

"So you don't want me to be friends with the two of you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do! That's the whole reason I came here!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "You're impossible!"

"Well, if I'm impossible maybe I won't then," harry said.

"Fine! You're not impossible!"

"'K, I'll be your friends." Harry stated.

Hermiones mouth dropped in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione said.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"After all that. . . ughh, never mind," she said. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Ginny," harry replied.

Hermione looked smug.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, but you and Ginny seem to be spending a lot of time together," Hermione said.

"Sure, whatever," Harry said sarcastically.

"Hi Hermione. Hey Harry," came a voice, walking into the room.

Harry looked around only to see Ginny walking through the common room.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione smirked.

"Bye Hermy," Harry waved her off.

She glared at him before walking off.

Ginny sat down in the spot that Hermione had just vacated.

"How was your day?" Ginny asked.

"Ughh. . . My day. I met Remus?" He said.

"Oh really? Did you like him?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, of course, he was my dad's friend. He's a werewolf."

"I know," said Ginny.

Harry sighed.

"Gin, I got to go to bed. I'm really tired."

"'K. See you tomorrow Harry," Ginny said.

"Goodnight. xoxo," Harry said, saying the four letters.

Line

One month passed and Harry was a lot closer to Ron and Hermione.

And Ginny.

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast when Dumbledore stepped up to make an announcement.

"Good morning students. As you know, quidditch is starting up again in two weeks. I've been talking to you all week about this, and finally the day has come. Quidditch tryouts. If you are planning to try out for your house quidditch team, go to the quidditch pitch at 11:00am. We are holding the try outs differently this year. The houses are combining the try outs so that each house will know who and what they are up against. Good luck for your try outs and you may now eat," Dumbledore finished.

"Are you trying out Harry?" asked Ron from across the table.

Harry had had a lot of experience in quidditch when Callum had taught him how to play the game.

He played seeker and was good at his game.

"Yeah, I'm going to try out. But I'm not that good," Harry joked even though he knew they would believe him. "I probably won't make it into the team."

"You might. . ." Hermione encouraged.

* * *

Harry was standing with a broomstick waiting for his turn to try out for the Gryffindor team.

Harry saw that he was up against Draco Malfoy, the blond boy who had asked to sit with him in the train.

Malfoy was standing there glaring at Harry, like he had been doing the whole month Harry had been at Hogwarts.

Harry smiled and waved mockingly.

"Next up: Harry Potter, fifth year, Gryffindor. Semus Finnigan, fifth year, Gryffindor. Daniel Hill, fifth year, hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy, fifth year, Slytherin." said the announcer.

Harry didn't know Seamus as he still slept in the seventh year dorms, but he didn't think Seamus would be much competition.

"Mount your brooms," called Madam Hooch, the quidditch teacher.

The part of the try outs that the four of them were doing was the try out for seeker.

There were many more ages and houses trying out for the team, but they only did four people at a time.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

Harry left the ground on his broomstick, winking at malfoy who was still glaring at him.

After three minutes of searching for the snitch Harry spotted it and raced after it.

Malfoy followed and was soon shoulder to shoulder with Harry.

"You're not going to get this Potter!" Malfoy shouted, his arm outstretched next to Harry's.

"You can think that , malfoy!" Harry shouted back.

Harry put a burst of speed on and caught the golden snitch between his fingertips easily.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"What was that that you were saying, Draco?" Harry asked mockingly.

Malfoy looked infuriated.

"So Potter. How's your family?" he asked.

"Fine thanks, how's yours, Malfoy? How's daddy and his death eater gang?" Harry teased.

"You're going to pay, Potter," Malfoy threatened.

Harry moved closer, letting go of the snitch.

The whole crowd was looking at the two of them in the middle of the field.

"I am, am I?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are," Malfoy said. "Right now. Let's go."

"Fine," Harry said.

"No wands," Malfoy said.

Harry swung his arm back and punched Malfoy in the jaw, causing Malfoy to fall to the ground at the impact.

Harry now had the advantage.

He got down and punched Malfoy in every place possible.

Kids and teachers started running onto the field and Harry put a shield around himself and Malfoy so that nobody could interrupt.

The students were egging the two of them on, the teachers yelling at them to stop.

But Harry continued punching Malfoy.

Malfoy hadn't done that much to Harry, he only continued to hit Malfoy because the guy was slack to everybody else, when they were a lot more innocent than Harry.

Malfoy got out his wand and threw a spell at random, which flew around and hit Harry in the back of the head.

For a second Harry saw stars, but a second later it was back to normal.

He could feel warm liquid running down the back of his neck, down the back of his shirt, pouring out of his head.

He started to feel woozy, but kept going.

"YOU SAID NO WANDS, YOU COWARD! MINE'S OUT OF THE SHIELD!" Harry roared, infuriated.

He was wandless and Malfoy was armed.

Harry could use his wand less magic but that was a secret.

"I LIED!" Malfoy shouted back.

Malfoy limped onto his feet, hurting from being hit in so many different places.

"Let's go then!" Harry shouted.

Malfoy cast a spell at Harry which he easily dodged.

The battle continued on like this with Malfoy casting spells and Harry dodging.

Many of Malfoys spells hit Harry and made Harry bleed, but Harry continued fighting.

A spell hit Harry and pain shuddered through his body.

A giant cut spread along his arm and then along his leg and then on his stomach and across his neck.

Finally, he was crumpled on the ground, unable to move.

He had to go on though.

He stood up in pain and harnessed his wand less magic.

He was shaking as he realeased it from his fingertips.

It flew at Malfoy and Malfoy was blasted into the back into the back of the shield.

It looked like a painful hit and Harry heard several cracks as Malfoy hit the wall of the shield.

He fell to the ground unconsious and Harry looked around.

It was dead silence as the students looked at him.

He collapsed to the ground, just as unconscious as malfoy.

He won that fight.

* * *

Harry woke up in the school hospital wing, in immense pain.

He looked around and saw Ginny sitting next to his bed and Ron and Hermione on the other side.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Gin," he croaked weakly.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Bit sore, Hermy, how about you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened to me," she said crossing her arms in disapproval of her new nickname.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked them.

"He's still unconsious over there," said Ron pointing at the bed to the left. "You did a good job, Harry.

"He did not do a good job! He nearly killed him!" Hermione said.

"He's not dead?" Harry asked in disappointment.

Ron laughed.

"Good one, mate."

"Harry. . .Y-You're not j-joking, are you?" Ginny asked, upset at the thought of Harry wanting to kill someone.

Harry looked away.

"Why do you think I was so hesitant to become friends with all of you guys? I am so dangerous," Harry said sadly.

"Shhhh. . .it's okay," Ginny soothed.

"Where's Fred, George and Lee?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I think they are trying to prepare a party for you winning the fight against Malfoy," Ron said.

"Oh," Harry said. "Did I make the quidditch team?"

"Yes but they're are determining a pnishment for you, harry," said Hermione.

"Shoo! All of you! Out!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "The boy needs his rest!"

All of them had no other choice but to leave the hospital wing.

Harry was left alone, drowing in a sea of his own thoughts.

* * *

Thanks guys!

Tell what you think in a review.

I love you if you review = P

Pleeeeeaaasseee review.

Critisism welcome and I need help with filling in the gaps?

What should I fill in and explain?

As I said before, I have 53 Fan fiction emails and only 8 of them are reviews.

Pleeease reviewwww!!! = )

Love you's all!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. . . I have REALLY bad news.

I'm banned from the computer so I can't write my story. . .

What do I do?

Does somebody want me to somehow send it to them and they can write the rest or something?

Can I get some suggestions?

And if someone wants to write it, how do I send it to them or whateva?

I'm so sorry. . .

Sam xx


	7. Chapter 7

`Hey Guys,

Thanks for the reviews. Love you all = )

I know I said I'd write faster, but I couldn't tonight 'cause I went out, but I promise if you keep giving me reviews then I'll write as fast as I possibly can. ; )

I now have 11 reviews. Yay! Lol.

Now off you go and readd. . . and then review! = )

**

* * *

**

**And he crossed his fingers behind his back**

Harry was let out from the hospital wing the next week, while Draco would be in there for another two weeks.

Harry was on his way to Remus' reading lesson, regretting missing his first Defence Against the Dark Arts with Remus.

Remus had been teaching him while he was in the hospital wing, and Harry was coming along very well.

He was at the point where he could read nearly every word that he was told to read.

Harry knocked three times on Remus' door.

After a long pause, Remus came to the door and opened it.

"Hi Professor, here for my lesson," Harry said.

"Hello Harry, come in," Remus invited.

They sat down at the usual table that they worked at.

"So. . .something that I haven't asked you yet. . . how are you liking Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Meh, I can say it's better than living on the street," Harry said.

"Harry, how is your magic?" Remus asked suddenly.

Harry looked at him closely.

"I need help Remus," Harry said, "Sirius was going to teach me and what the hell happened to that?"

"He has to do something important for Dumbledore," Remus told Harry.

"But he doesn't even like Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know but the job that Dumbledore asked him to do is something that will help with the war and Sirius wants to do it," Remus said.

"But what is the job?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you," Remus said guiltily.

"You know, it's probably something that I could do in about two seconds, and then Sirius could teach me to control my magic," Harry said.

"Okay, I will tell you what it is, but you mustn't do it, it's too dangerous."

"'K I promise I won't," Harry said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Sirius was just asked to go and retrieve the maps for Voldemort's secret hideout. He was going to become a Death Eater and allow Voldemort to burn the dark mark into his arm."

Harry gasped.

"Sirius won't get through that though!" Harry shouted.

"Harry-"

"No! Listen to me!" Harry yelled, "They have these detectors; very strong magic. They tell whether the person is a spy or a fraud! He won't get through there!"

"And how do you know this?" Remus challenged.

"It doesn't matter how I know this! Sirius needs to be found before he walks past the detector!" Harry insisted.

"Not until you tell me how you know this!" Remus yelled, matching Harry's volume.

Harry felt his magic pulsing in his veins.

He took a deep breath and talked in a low, intimidating voice.

"Remus, you do not want to do this. My magic."

"Harry, how do you know about the detectors?" Remus said, unnerved.

Harry's body jolted as pain shot through him.

"What the hell?" Harry muttered.

He fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Remus said, worried.

"Remus! Get out of this room!" Harry shouted thorugh gritted teeth.

Remus nodded and left.

Harry's magic exploded inside him.

The windows shattered and everything in the room was broken.

"AHHHHH!" Harry screamed in pain.

He didn't know why this outburst was so strong.

Another object flew across the room and hit the wall.

Harry screamed as loud as he could and let his magic burst out of his fingertips.

The wall collapsed and fell off the side of the castle so that the room that Harry was in had no wall.

And then, everything was back to normal.

Remus entered slowly.

He gasped.

"My office!"

That was the last thing that Harry saw before he passed out.

* * *

Sorry it was a short one.

Good news.

I negotiated and now I am only banned from msn.

Lol thanks for the suggestions though.

Bye bye

xx


End file.
